How lucky I am to have you
by Miheam-SP
Summary: Don't let the moment pass. Don't let the people you love walk by you without letting them know how you feel about them, because life slips by, and then it's over. (4.16. Not just a pretty face). DARVEY.


After the ceremony Donna organized for Norma, Harvey went to his office. For the first time in several days he forgot about Eric Woodall and his money. All he could think was about Donna. Her red hair, her soft lips, her big eyes.

Louis' words were sticked in his thoughts. ' _Don't let the moment pass. Don't let the people you love walk by you without letting them know how you feel about them, because life slips by, and then it's over_ '

He loved Donna. There was no question in that. She was beautiful and hot and sharp. She had been the only constant in his life for the past twelve years and he wanted to have something more than a work-relationship. But he was so damn scared. He didn't want to risk everything they had just because he wanted more.

He knew we wasn't going to be able to concentrate so he took his coat and walked towards the elevators. And then he saw it. Louis kissing Donna's cheek, murmuring something to her ear. And her face. The sad smile she gave him.

He thought about it twice and walked back to his office, expecting to see Donna sitting outside it. She looked beautiful in that black dress. God she always looked beautiful.

'Donna, can I talk to you?' he asked

'I'm kind of busy now, Harvey.' she answered, not even looking at him.

'Donna, this is important.'

He went into his office, knowing that Donna would come after him. He sat in his chair, looking at the window until he heard Donna closing his door behind her.

'What do you want Harvey?'

She sounded extremely tired. And was it sadness what he heard in her voice? He turned around and decided to stand up and walk closer to her, just to feel her nearer. She didn't take a step back, which encouraged him.

'Donna, I love you.'

'Shit. You kidding right? Are we going to start again with this? You don't get to tell me that and then run away.'

'I am not going anywhere.' he stated trying to touch her.

She moved apart and he cursed, not knowing what to do. And then his father came to his mind. His words loud and clear in his head. ' _Whenever you fell in love, you'll know she is the person you want to spend your live with. You'll know you'd do anything for her, even set her free if that's what she needs. Harvey, when you love someone it is not about the amazing sex or the laughs you share. It is about the tears, and the fights and the break ups. It is about making up, and forgiving and putting her in front of you. Only when you are willing to do that for a woman you'll know you love her._ '

'Donna... I don't want you to work for me anymore.' she looked shocked. Just as much as he was that those words came out of his mouth.

The room remained in silence for a whole minute, neither of them knowing what to say. Then Donna smiled at him -her fake smile- and nodded.

'If that is what you want...' she started.

'That is not what I want, goddamnit!' Harvey yelled. 'I need you. Not just in my desk. I need you in my live and this is the only way to have it.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'You have that stupid rule. You have that goddam stupid rule that has made my life a complete mess. I want to try. I want to start something with you and you can't work for me in order for that to happen.'

'What are you...?'

'Donna,' he took her hand and moved closer to her. 'I love you. I want you to be in my live. Forever. I need you to breathe. I need you to be happy. You once told me it was my lucky day because I had met you. You have no clue how right you were. Can you give me a chance. Can you love me, Donna?'

She look confused. In fact, she was a total mess. She had to take two deep breaths before opening her mouth. But no words came out. She touched the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer.

'Are you serious?' she whispered.

'I wouldn't be telling you this if I wasn't totally serious. When I told you I loved you, what I meant was that I am in love with you. That's how I love you, Donna. Now. Can you love me back?'

Instead of answering, she hugged his neck and kissed his lips. And it was like Harvey found that part inside him he didn't know was missing. He wrapped an arm around her waist, the other caressing the nape of her neck.

It was like dying and going to heaven. It seemed that nothing could go wrong ever again. She was warm around him, her mouth soft and wet, her embrace sweet and needy. She managed to unlock their mouths just to breathe and smiled at him.

'I guess that means you are on board with this?' he murmured, running soft wet kisses on her neck.

'I don't want just great sex, Harvey. I want it all.' she put both hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. 'I love you.' she whispered. 'I am in love with you, Specter. God knows why.'

'I know why. I am awesome' he joked.

'And arrogant' she answered

'And irresistible.' he fired back.

'Have I mentioned arrogant?' she kissed his lips and caressed his jaw with her mouth. 'Did you really want me to quit?'

'I just want you to be happy' he told her.

'I am happy now. You are an asshole and an arrogant son of a bitch, but you make me happy.'

'You aren't too bad yourself. Can I take you to my condo now?' he pulled her closer, his erection pushing towards her.

'Someone else is happy too' she teased him.

'Donna...'

'You have work, Harvey. That Woodall thing has to end. But I'll go with you later today' she whispered before kissing him. Just a soft touch lips to lips. 'The sooner you get into it the sooner we can go.'

She left the office and went to her desk. She couldn't help but laugh at how lost he looked. He smiled at her before sitting in his chair and dialed Sean Cahill.

'Hey Sean, I think I have an idea' he told him, his eyes fixed in Donna.

* * *

Donna knew she could've gone home while ago, but she was waiting for Harvey. She nearly had forced him to work late, to solve the Woodall's issue and finally put Fortsman in jail. So she acted as she had a lot of things to do, while she just stared at the screen, wondering how their night was going to be.

She had never been that kind of a woman. She even mocked about those women who fell in love and their world revolved around one man. But she was one of those idiots now. She told herself that it had been twelve years and she was allowed to dream for a while.

She was so focused daydreaming that she didn't hear Harvey approach her from behind. She nearly jumped out of her chair when he kissed her neck.

'What's got into you?' he asked, laughing at her reaction.

'God, Harvey. You scared the shit out of me.'

He rotated her chair so that she was looking at him and smiled.

'What are you still doing here.'

'I thought we had a date.' she answered, pulling his tie so that his mouth would be at the same level as hers.

'Donna,' he whispered 'I don't want everyone here knowing that tonight I am taking my secretary to my bed.'

'You were the one kissing my neck just a minute ago.'

'Can we please just go. Don't ruin my mood.'

'You got Fortsman' she stated, knowingly.

'I did.' he answered, a big Cheshire Cat smile on his face.

'Good for you' she smacked a quick kiss to his lips and pushed him away so that she could stood up. 'Then we can go to your house and have amazing, hot and sexy sex.'

'That sounds really good' he whispered to her mouth, pressing their lips together.

He put his right hand on her lower back, making her stay pressed to his body. She opened his mouth to him, their tongues battling inside them. She felt dizzy and out of breath. He felt complete and happy.

'I thought you didn't want everyone in the office to know I was going to be in your bed tonight.'

'I gave it a second thought. Actually, I want everyone to know how lucky I am to have you.'


End file.
